Throughout history, drawers have been placed in cabinets. To reach the contents on these shelves, individuals must stand on stools, chairs or ladders. This is not only time consuming, but can be very dangerous and sometimes impossible.
The support system disclosed herein permits drawers to be installed at a greater height. The drawer can be pulled out and pivoted downward to a vertical position, thus placing the contents where they are readily seen and reachable. A great benefit for short people, the elderly and the handicapped.
Articles on shelves are stacked on top of each other or one in back of another. This creates a condition where some items must be removed before getting to other items. This can also be a hazardous condition where some items get knocked off the shelves while reaching for others. The pivoting drawer slide system is a positive solution to this condition.
Drawer slides in the past could only be used in situations where a person could see the contents by looking down into the drawer. The pivoting drawer slide system is a positive step toward improving this situation.
Since drawers can be fashioned to any size and for any particular use, this invention allows for better organized cabinet space in a more compact environment. For example, canned goods are now placed on shelves, usually stacked two or three high. With a disclosed drawer constructed, canned goods are placed side by side where they are readily seen and can be removed without problems.
This invention creates a much better organized and safer storage arrangement while eliminating many hazards and wasted space.
Accordingly, besides the objects and advantages of the pivoting slide system stated above, several objects and advantages of the present invention are:
(a) to provide a drawer slide system which has the added advantage of pivoting;
(b) to provide a drawer slide that can be applied at a greater height than is normally used at present;
(c) to provide a drawer slide which will safely support a drawer both in a horizontal and vertical position;
(d) to provide a drawer slide system which allows quick and convenient access to contents of drawer;
(e) to provide a drawer slide that will have the advantage of long life over an extended period.
(f) to provide a drawer slide system that is convenient for the handicapped; and
(g) to provide a drawer slide that operates smoothly and safely.
Further objects and advantages are to provide a drawer slide system which can be easily installed, which is simple to use and is inexpensive to manufactures, and furthermore, it would be welcome in the storage field as will become apparent from a consideration of the ensuing description and drawings.